


Do you remember the taste of my lips

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AH YES, Aro Bill, Fluff, In the original story, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, Somehow, and bill to turn out to be just as in love, and for him to be super in love, but he wanted to see his no-homo-boyfriend, but they are actually basically dating, but they like don't realize it???, deep down, dipper only returned to gravity falls to see bill, even if he won't admit it, forgot this hashtag, i basically wrote this while waiting at my doctor's office, i had the idea while listening to music and I had to write it, it's subtle but it's there, like he loved everyone else too, like i really wanted dipper just remembering all of his happy moments with bill, no-homo-boyfriends, rewrote it and it's not so subtle, that's what i call it when these two dorks are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: As Dipper is driving back towards Gravity Falls he remembers all the wonderful moments he had with Bill in the past years. He worries whether or not he might actually have a crush on the demon, but as soon as he arrives in Gravity Falls all of his worries are washed away, and he even discovers that Bill missed him just as much as he missed Bill.The title is a part of a lyric from the song Roman Holiday by Halsey, which was used as an inspiration.





	1. (Original Story)

As he drove back to Gravity Falls, memories started overcoming Dipper. But unfortunately not any memories. Memories he created with a very special person. Or could Dipper call him a person? A very special demon, perhaps. Yes, that sounded much better but it was much more specific as there was only one demon in the whole Gravity Falls.

And he remembered all the sleepless nights the two wasted on the roof of the shack cuddled, because Dipper was cold. He couldn't help it, he was a very chilly person. The two would look at the stars and Bill would show Dipper all the constellations and whisper sweet nothings in Dipper’s ear that made Dipper's cheeks turn red. 

He also remembered all the times Bill saved him, always dismissing the gesture by saying that if Dipper died, who would be there to entertain him. But Dipper knew better. He could tell from the look in Bill's eyes that the demon didn't believe that. Over the time he started to be able to read Bill pretty well and that made him very happy, but the demon was certainly not as pleased as now he couldn't hide his softer side from Dipper.

Dipper also remembered all of the times he woke up, covered in sweat, panting and on the verge of a panic attack because of the nightmare he had. He also remembered how Bill would come running, his hair messy, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Dipper's shirts he stole. The demon would sit next to him and kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear shooting things while hugging him. And Dipper actually believed Bill. There was just something so safe and calming about being in the demon's arms. And the two would fall asleep cuddling, the rest of the night being peaceful for Dipper, who could finally get some sleep.

And he remembered all the bad jokes and puns he would make that would make Bill laugh. A real laugh. One that he couldn't stop even when his stomach was hurting and that would make him throw his head back. And Dipper would smile. He loved Bill’s laugh. But whenever one of those moments occurred Dipper couldn't help but think what would happen if he leaned in, getting rid of the small distance between them, and what if he kissed the demon. Because, oh, how he wanted to kiss Bill.

He remembered all the parties the demon dragged him at, where they dances and drank. After a few drinks Dipper forgetting of all of his inhibitions and standing on his tiptoes he would kiss Bill. And Bill would smile and pull Dipper closer, kissing him back, taking Dipper's breath away. And eventually Bill would break the kiss and Dipper would take a deep breath and would put his head on Bill's shoulder. And with every drink the two had the closer they got, the next morning waking up cuddled. Dipper would always have the worst hangover and Bill would kiss his forehead and give him water to drink and painkillers. He would also sit Dipper in his lap and toy mindlessly with Dipper's hair, giving Dipper soft but cast kisses from time to time, until Dipper felt better. But for that very reason Dipper never hurried with feeling better. He always tried to have the demon pay that type of attention to him for as long as he could.

And Mabel would tell him that he had a crush on Bill and tease him about it, but he would just scoff and deny the accusation. Bill was just his friend. He didn't have a crush on Bill. He couldn't have a crush on Bill. Yes, they were friends, don't get him wrong, and he was very fond of the demon, but Bill was still himself and he wasn't boyfriend material.

Dipper turned on the music louder, trying to distract himself from all those memories, after all he hasn't seen Bill in two years. But it did the opposite, really. The music that was playing on the radio made Dipper think of that one time he and Bill snuck in the town pool. They swam all night, listening to music from Dipper’s phone. And at some point Bill just wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and pressed his body against Dipper's, their skin touching, and Bill was so warm and only then it hit Dipper that he was freezing. And Bill put his head on Dipper's shoulder and started humming along with the songs, leaving small kisses on Dipper's neck when each song finished. And Dipper’s face turned red and he slowly relaxed in Bill's embrace. He closed his eyes eventually and put his head on Bill's shoulder, the demon's soft humming making him fall asleep.

And Dipper turned off the music and reached on the backseat for his phone, which was ringing. He didn't even want to recall that he lost his virginity in the back of that very car. And he shamefully had to admit it was to Bill. It happened on his 18th birthday. Even worse, it was his idea. He had no idea what was he thinking but he had to admit he had fun, unfortunately. And he sighed. He shot a look at the phone's screen and then he answered. Mabel called him, obviously.

“Hey, Mabs! How is it going?” He said as cheerful as he could but he was greeted with a scolding from his sister. “Dipper, where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago!” She said and Dipper sighed. Of course that was what it was about. “I'll arrive in around 10 minutes, maximum 20, don't worry. I just woke up late.” He said but that was a lie. A part of him didn't want to return to Gravity Falls. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing Bill when 2 years prior to this he ran like a coward. He ran because he was afraid that Mabel was right, he was afraid that he actually had a crush on Bill. He was afraid of heartbreak. Because he knew that to Bill he was just a friend. 

“Perfect. I'll leave you to drive now, but I'm sure your boyfriend will be very happy to hear that you're almost here. He's been sulking all day because of you. You should feel bad really.” Mabel teased and Dipper rolled his eyes. “He's not my boyfriend and he's certainly not sulking because of me!” Dipper said, annoyed. “He may not be your boyfriend but I know for sure that he's sulking because of you. He told me he is sulking because of you when I asked. And I'm not lying, Pacifica was with me and she can confirm.” Mabel said and Dipper sighed. “Well then I hope he'll cheer up when he finds out I'm almost there. Bye, Mabel.” He said and after Mabel said her own goodbye, Dipper hung up and threw his phone on the seat next to him. 

Was Bill really sulking because he wasn't there? And why did that thought made him feel so...happy? Dipper asked himself but then he shook his head lightly. No, he needed to stop thinking about the demon. He needed to think of something else. 

He was starving. He could think about that. But when he did all he had in mind was that time when Bill made him breakfast. The demon made him pancakes and they were honestly the best pancakes he has ever eaten. If it was true that Bill was sulking because of him maybe he could convince the demon to make him some pancakes. And in that moment that sounded so good. 

But Dipper was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he arrived in Gravity Falls. He drove a bit more until he reached the shack and he parked right next to the car he recognised as his sister's car. He grabbed his phone his suitcase and his bag from the car and he got out of the car. He unlocked the car and then took his bags and went inside. 

He was showered in hugs and welcomes. He responded to all of them with a smile on his face. He was happy to be back. But something was missing. Someone was missing. It was Bill who was missing. And he didn't like it. He decided that he was gonna look for the demon so he snapped an excuse about being tired and he took his bags upstairs in his room. And where he least expected he saw Bill: in his room, looking out of the window, and he really looked sad. 

“If you're looking for me, I am here.” Dipper said and Bill turned his head. “Hey, Pinetree!” He greeted with a smile, his whole being lighting up. “Hey, Cipher! How is it going? I heard you were sulking because of me, is that true?” Dipper teased as he put his bags away and took off his jacket throwing it on the bed. He then walked up to Bill and wrapped his arms around the demon's waist, kissing Bill's cheek. “I was actually. I really missed you.” Bill said as he leaned in a bit closer, as if asking for a second kiss. And Dipper complied and kissed Bill's cheek again. 

“Does that mean that if let's say I would want a plate of pancakes made by you, you would do that for me?” Dipper asked sweetly and Bill chuckled. “I don't know, do you want me to make you pancakes, Pinetree?” Bill asked and Dipper hummed softly, closing his eyes. It felt good to be home. “Maybe I do.” He said and Bill smirked. “Then, maybe I'll make you some pancakes.” Bill said and Dipper knew that he had the demon just where he wanted. “Thank you!” Dipper said in a tone so sweet it gave him cavities. “Anything for you, Pinetree!” Bill said with a grin and Dipper slid his hands underneath Bill's sweater, resting his arms on the demon's stomach. 

“You're a thief! You know that, right?” Dipper asked and Bill laughed. “What did I steal?” “My sweater.” Dipper said venomously, but as he finished his idea his tone turned lovingly. “But it really suits you so you can keep it.” “Good, because I love it.”

“Pinetree?” Bill hummed seconds later and Dipper muttered a yea, letting Bill he can continue. “Have you heard that your sister think you have a crush on me? It's silly isn't it?” Bill asked and Dipper opened his eyes, eye widened. “Yea...silly…” Dipper said, growing nervous. “I mean if anyone had a crush on anyone it would be me on you.” Bill added and Dipper couldn't comprehend Bill's words. “What?” Dipper blurted out and Bill turned to look at Dipper. “Wait, you didn't know?” Bill asked and Dipper shook his head. “I've had a crush on you since the last summer we spend together when you were 17. I thought I made it fairly obvious but I guess not.” Bill said and that changed everything for Dipper.

“I think I might have a crush on you too.” Dipper said, his voice just above a whisper. “Really? For how long?” Bill asked, his mood improving considerably. “For as long as you do. I guess. I haven't thought of it, hoping that if I didn't think about it, it would go away and I wouldn't make things awkward between us and that I wouldn't have my heart broken.” Dipper said softly and Bill kissed his forehead.

“Pinetree,” Bill began, his tone soft, but changing as he continued speaking,”we literally had sex in the backseat of a car and cuddled in a pool, almost entirely naked, both of us. How couldn't you tell I have a crush on you?” Bill asked and Dipper just wanted to shrink in that moment. “Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me.” Dipper admitted and Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's for a brief second.

“Aw, I didn't mean to sadden you. Please, stop being sad!” Bill said with a pout and Dipper chuckled. “Only if you cuddle with me.” Dipper said with a grin and Bill's freckles turned a faint red. “Happily.” Bill said and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Dipper's torso. “But, can we do this in bed tho? It would be much more comfortable.” Bill asked and Dipper smiled as he rubbed his nose against Bill's nose.

“Agreed. But do we really have to let go?” He asked and Bill groaned. He didn't think of that part. “I guess we do. And if that's the case, can we sit like this for a little bit more? I don't wanna let go yet.” “We can stay like this forever if you want.”


	2. Dipper's POV

As he drove back to Gravity Falls, memories started overcoming Dipper. But unfortunately not any memories. Memories he created with a very special person. Or could Dipper call him a person? A very special demon, perhaps. Yes, that sounded much better but it was much more specific as there was only one demon in the whole Gravity Falls.

And he remembered all the sleepless nights the two wasted on the roof of the shack cuddled, because Dipper was cold. He couldn't help it, he was a very chilly person. The two would look at the stars and Bill would show Dipper all the constellations and whisper sweet nothings in Dipper’s ear that made Dipper's cheeks turn red.

_“And that one is my favourite. The one named after my favourite person in the whole multiverse.” Bill whispered as he pointed to a constellation that Dipper knew too well. “And who is that person?” Dipper asked, holding his breath. Deep down he hoped Bill was gonna say he was, but he knew better than that at that point. “Well wouldn't you like to know?” Bill asked, a smirk plastered on his face. “Well I would like to know, that's why I asked.” Dipper commented, stating the obvious, but Bill's question did require the obvious. “Well, I won't tell you. That's a story for another time.”_

He also remembered all the times Bill saved him, always dismissing the gesture by saying that if Dipper died, who would be there to entertain him. But Dipper knew better. He could tell from the look in Bill's eyes that the demon didn't believe that. Over the time he started to be able to read Bill pretty well and that made him very happy, but the demon was certainly not as pleased as now he couldn't hide his softer side from Dipper.

_“Gotcha!” Bill said, a charming smile on his face, which made Dipper’s knees melt. Dipper wasn't ever gonna admit that tho. “Thank you so much for saving me! I wouldn't know what I would do without, my hero!” Dipper said dramatically, sarcasm obvious in his tone and Bill rolled his eyes, his smile fading. “Do that one more time and I'll drop you.” Bill threatened, but Dipper knew not to take him seriously, Bill never dropped him before._

_Dipper let his head fall back, adding to the dramatic effect, as he gripped slightly tighter on Bill's shirt. But he didn't grip hard enough because in the following second his body hit the ground. He looked up, at Bill, who was glaring, seemingly upset, but Dipper knew better. He started laughing and Bill joined him shortly after. “I told you I'll drop you!” Bill said and he outstretched his arm to help Dipper stand up. “Yeah, and you're an asshole for that!” Dipper commented as he stood up._

_”But, thanks for saving me! What would I do without you, huh?” “Die.” Bill said, trying to put on his cool facade, as if he wasn't worried for Dipper. “Well, good thing you're here and you wouldn't never let me die. You care too much to do that.” Dipper said with a wink and Bill huffed. “As if. I don't care about you... I would just get bored if you died.” Bill said, his gaze fixed on Dipper's and Dipper smiled sympathetically. “We both know you care about me, but I won't tell anyone if that's what you want. You can't let others you've gotten soft, I get it!” Dipper said, his hands raised as he backed up, before turning around and starting to run._

Dipper also remembered all of the times he woke up, covered in sweat, panting and on the verge of a panic attack because of the nightmare he had. He also remembered how Bill would come running, his hair messy, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Dipper's shirts he stole. The demon would sit next to him and kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear shooting things while hugging him. And Dipper actually believed Bill. There was just something so safe and calming about being in the demon's arms. And the two would fall asleep cuddling, the rest of the night being peaceful for Dipper, who could finally get some sleep.

_Dipper sat up, everything out of focus, his lungs burning for air. He tried to breathe, but air got stuck in his throat. He heard footsteps, coming from far away, or maybe not so far, but Dipper couldn't know as he heard everything through a tunnel. He felt a hand on his back and then somebody pulled him close to them. He recognised the person as being Bill, because no one was as warm as...his friend. He curled up closer to Bill. It took him several minutes to calm down and regain his posture. “Thanks.” He muttered in Bill's direction, who was still holding him. “Sure thing.” Bill breathed out and kissed the top of Dipper's head. Dipper didn't think much of it. Once Bill was comfortable with touching you he was really touchy, and that was just the truth, as much as Dipper wished there was more to it than that._

And he remembered all the bad jokes and puns he would make that would make Bill laugh. A real laugh. One that he couldn't stop even when his stomach was hurting and that would make him throw his head back. And Dipper would smile. He loved Bill’s laugh. But whenever one of those moments occurred Dipper couldn't help but think what would happen if he leaned in, getting rid of the small distance between them, and what if he kissed the demon. Because, oh, how he wanted to kiss Bill.

_Bill fell down on the bed from laughter. Dipper just watched in awe from the other side of the bed. For years he used to hear Bill's maniacal laughter in his worst nightmares, almost as if mocking him and his fear. But things change. Bill's laughter was joyful, Bill was clearly amused, but it was so… innocent. Innocent. That was the word Dipper was looking for. When they first met, the only times he heard Bill laughing was when others were suffering and that was the only thing he ever associated with Bill laughing. But now… well right in that moment Bill was laughing because of a stupid pun Dipper made, what was more pure than that? Nothing, Dipper decided, as he kept admiring Bill. It took Bill several minutes to stop laughing. Still giggling, he sat up and moved so he was sitting in Dipper's lap. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and looked into Dipper's eyes. Dipper's gaze flickered towards Bill's lips. So close, yet so far away. He looked quickly back into Bill's eyes. He could kiss Bill, and how easily he could do it. H wasn't going to do it, and he knew it. But he could._

He remembered all the parties the demon dragged him at, where they dances and drank. After a few drinks Dipper forgetting of all of his inhibitions and standing on his tiptoes he would kiss Bill. And Bill would smile and pull Dipper closer, kissing him back, taking Dipper's breath away. And eventually Bill would break the kiss and Dipper would take a deep breath and would put his head on Bill's shoulder.

With every drink the two had the closer they got, the next morning waking up cuddled. Dipper would always have the worst hangover and Bill would kiss his forehead and give him water to drink and painkillers. He would also sit Dipper in his lap and toy mindlessly with Dipper's hair, giving Dipper soft but cast kisses from time to time, until Dipper felt better. But for that very reason Dipper never hurried with feeling better. He always tried to have the demon pay that type of attention to him for as long as he could.

_Dipper sat up, his head hurting. He could recall what happened last night, and he didn't regret kissing Bill. “Are you up? Of course you are, forget that.” Bill added quickly, from the doorway, before entering the room and closing the door behind him. “Would you like some painkillers?” Bill asked and Dipper just nodded. Bill left the room right away and Dipper laid back down. And Dipper had to admit that as nasty as that headache was, he was still happy._

_He heard the door opening and Bill entered the room, a glass of water in his hand. Dipper didn't even bother getting up. The more dramatic he was, the sweeter Bill was gonna be. And while he was aware that how wrong it was, he couldn't help it. Bill sat down and placed a small kiss on Dipper's forehead. “I brought you the water and the painkillers.” Bill said softly, his voice just barely above a whisper, as he took a box of painkillers from the nightstand. “I am that much of a mess?” Dipper asked as he sat up and took the glass filled with water. “I'd much rather not answer that.” Bill said with a sympathetic smile as he handed Dipper a pill._

_Dipper took the pill and drank the water before sitting on Bill's lap and laid his head on Bill's shoulder. He could only hope that Bill didn't think anything of it, and it seemed like Bill just brushed it off as he started toying with Dipper's hair. They were gonna end up in that position anyway, so why not save some time? He wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and Bill didn't say anything, he just kissed the top of  Dipper's head. Dipper smiled. Being hangover wasn't that bad when Bill was around._

And Mabel would tell him that he had a crush on Bill and tease him about it, but he would just scoff and deny the accusation. Bill was just his friend. He didn't have a crush on Bill. He couldn't have a crush on Bill. Yes, they were friends, don't get him wrong, and he was very fond of the demon, but Bill was still himself and he wasn't boyfriend material.

Dipper turned on the music louder, trying to distract himself from all those memories, after all he hasn't seen Bill in two years. But it did the opposite, really. The music that was playing on the radio made Dipper think of that one time he and Bill snuck in the town pool. They swam all night, listening to music from Dipper’s phone. And at some point Bill just hugged Dipper, putting his head on Dipper's shoulder and humming softly along with the music. Dipper closed his eyes eventually, after his face went from a bright red to its normal shade, and put his head on Bill's shoulder, the demon's soft humming making him fall asleep.

_Dipper sat at the edge of the pool. At that point he wasn't in mood for swimming. He just watched Bill swim, after all Bill had to show off his new skill. Dipper smiled. A small, in-the-corner-of-his-mouth smile, but a smile regardless. He couldn't help it. Seeing Bill so happy made him happy. And just for the record, yeah, Bill was laughing. Dipper was so glad that he taught Bill how to swim._

_“See, Pinetree! I'm swimming! I'm really swimming!” Bill shouted as he swimmed towards Dipper, a big grin on his face. “Yeah, you are.” Dipper said, no where near as loud as Bill. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and pressed his body against Dipper's, pulling Dipper into a tight hug. Dipper's face turned a bright red, Bill putting his head on Dipper's shoulder. Bill left a kiss on Dipper's neck, Dipper could feel Bill's smile pressed against his skin and a chill went down his spine._

_Bill started to hum along with the music, at which Dipper closed his eyes. He realized in that moment that he was a hopeless case. He was doomed to love Bill forever from the looks of it. He sighed and put his head on Bill's shoulder. His face started to go back at its normal shade and Dipper could only hope that Bill didn't see what a blushing mess he was. He relaxed in Bill's warm embrace. He didn't even realize how cold he was until Bill hugged him._

Dipper turned off the music and reached on the backseat for his phone, which was ringing. He didn't even want to recall that he lost his virginity in the back of that very car. And he shamefully had to admit it was to Bill. It happened on his 18th birthday. Even worse, it was his idea. He had no idea what was he thinking but he had to admit he had fun, unfortunately. 

_Dipper pushed Bill against the wall, Bill moaning as his back touched the wall. Dipper slid his hand underneath Bill's shirt, placing it on the small of Bill's back as he parted their lips. The two just looked into eachother’s eyes for a few seconds, before Dipper crushed his lips against Bill's but only for shortly. He, then, started leaving kisses down Bill's neck before stopping in his tracks. He could still hear the rest, downstairs. He looked around._

_No one was there, except for them, but that may change at any moment. His room wasn't a good place either, everyone would expect him to be there. “C’mon!” He said and he lifted Bill in his arms. “Where are we going?” Bill asked before kissing Dipper's neck. “Somewhere...more private?” Dipper more asked than said, but Bill wasn't phased by that, he just giggled and kept kissing Dipper's neck. “Understandable.” Dipper definitely knew who was the more coherent drunk between them._

He sighed. He shot a look at the phone's screen and then he answered. Mabel called him, obviously.“Hey, Mabs! How is it going?” He said as cheerful as he could but he was greeted with a scolding from his sister. “Dipper, where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago!” She said and Dipper sighed. Of course that was what it was about. 

“I'll arrive in around 10 minutes, maximum 20, don't worry. I just woke up late.” He said but that was a lie. A part of him didn't want to return to Gravity Falls. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing Bill when 2 years prior to this he ran like a coward. He ran because he was afraid that Mabel was right, he was afraid that he actually had a crush on Bill. He was afraid of heartbreak. Because he knew that to Bill he was just a friend.

“Perfect. I'll leave you to drive now, but I'm sure your boyfriend will be very happy to hear that you're almost here. He's been sulking all day because of you. You should feel bad really.” Mabel teased and Dipper rolled his eyes. “He's not my boyfriend and he's certainly not sulking because of me!” Dipper said, annoyed. “He may not be your boyfriend but I know for sure that he's sulking because of you. He told me he is sulking because of you when I asked. And I'm not lying, Pacifica was with me and she can confirm.” Mabel said and Dipper sighed. “Well then I hope he'll cheer up when he finds out I'm almost there. Bye, Mabel.” He said and after Mabel said her own goodbye, Dipper hung up and threw his phone on the seat next to him.

Was Bill really sulking because he wasn't there? And why did that thought made him feel so...happy? Dipper asked himself but then he shook his head lightly. No, he needed to stop thinking about the demon. He needed to think of something else.

He was starving. He could think about that. But when he did all he had in mind was that time when Bill made him breakfast. The demon made him pancakes and they were honestly the best pancakes he has ever eaten. If it was true that Bill was sulking because of him maybe he could convince the demon to make him some pancakes. And in that moment that sounded so good.

But Dipper was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he arrived in Gravity Falls. He drove a bit more until he reached the shack and he parked right next to the car he recognised as his sister's car. He grabbed his phone his suitcase and his bag from the car and he got out of the car. He unlocked the car and then took his bags and went inside.

He was showered in hugs and welcomes. He responded to all of them with a smile on his face. He was happy to be back. But something was missing. Someone was missing. It was Bill who was missing. And he didn't like it. He decided that he was gonna look for the demon so he snapped an excuse about being tired and he took his bags upstairs in his room. And where he least expected he saw Bill: in his room, looking out of the window, and he really looked sad.

“If you're looking for me, I am here.” Dipper said and Bill turned his head. “Hey, Pinetree!” He greeted with a smile, his whole being lighting up. “Hey, Cipher! How is it going? I heard you were sulking because of me, is that true?” Dipper teased as he put his bags away and took off his jacket throwing it on the bed. He then walked up to Bill and wrapped his arms around the demon's waist, kissing Bill's cheek. “I was actually. I really missed you.” Bill said as he leaned in a bit closer, as if asking for a second kiss. And Dipper complied and kissed Bill's cheek again.

“Does that mean that if let's say I would want a plate of pancakes made by you, you would do that for me?” Dipper asked sweetly and Bill chuckled. “I don't know, do you want me to make you pancakes, Pinetree?” Bill asked and Dipper hummed softly, closing his eyes. It felt good to be home. “Maybe I do.” He said and Bill smirked. “Then, maybe I'll make you some pancakes.” Bill said and Dipper knew that he had the demon just where he wanted. “Thank you!” Dipper said in a tone so sweet it gave him cavities. “Anything for you, Pinetree!” Bill said with a grin and Dipper slid his hands underneath Bill's sweater, resting his arms on the demon's stomach.

“You're a thief! You know that, right?” Dipper asked and Bill laughed. “What did I steal?” “My sweater.” Dipper said venomously, but as he finished his idea his tone turned lovingly. “But it really suits you so you can keep it.” “Good, because I love it.”

“Pinetree?” Bill hummed seconds later and Dipper muttered a yeah, letting Bill he can continue. “Have you heard that your sister think you have a crush on me? It's silly isn't it?” Bill asked and Dipper opened his eyes, eye widened. “Yea...silly…” Dipper said, growing nervous. “I mean if anyone had a crush on anyone it would be me on you.” Bill added and Dipper couldn't comprehend Bill's words. “What?” Dipper blurted out and Bill turned to look at Dipper. “Wait, you didn't know?” Bill asked and Dipper shook his head. “I've had a crush on you since the last summer we spend together when you were 17. I thought I made it fairly obvious but I guess not.” Bill said and that changed everything for Dipper.

“I think I might have a crush on you too.” Dipper said, his voice just above a whisper. “Really? For how long?” Bill asked, his mood improving considerably. “For as long as you do. I guess. I haven't thought of it, hoping that if I didn't think about it, it would go away and I wouldn't make things awkward between us and that I wouldn't have my heart broken.” Dipper said softly and Bill kissed his forehead.

“Pinetree,” Bill began, his tone soft, but changing as he continued speaking,”we literally had sex in the backseat of a car and cuddled in a pool, almost entirely naked, both of us. Also I'm pretty sure you can recall the way I cuddle you every time you're drunk. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. How couldn't you tell I have a crush on you?” Bill asked and Dipper just wanted to shrink in that moment. “Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me. Really stupid, actually. I...I'm sorry” Dipper admitted, realizing how stupid he was and how terrible his judgement was, and Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's for a brief second.

“Don't worry, I'm still figuring things out myself.” Bill muttered, his lips still pressed against Dipper's. “That doesn't excuse my poor judgement, if I can call it that. You're still figuring out things and I'm no help. I'm such a shitty friend!” Dipper said closing his eyes, but Bill wasn't having it. He cupped Dipper's face with his hands and made Dipper look into his eyes.

“If it wasn't for you I still would've thought I was broken because I didn't feel any sort of romantic attraction. You're great! And I love you! Not in a romantic way, but I still want to call you my boyfriend, it rolls off my tongue so nicely. And I want to go on all the dates I can with you, the more cheesy, the better. And I want all the cuddles and all the kisses and all the things that are considered romantic, and I want it all just with you.” Bill said with a soft smile, rubbing his nose against Dipper's. But his expression turned harsh, his smile fading and shooting daggers out of his eye, and he added: “And if you ever leave like this again, without telling me a thing and without talking to me at all for 2 years, you're gonna be a dead man, Pines!” 

“Understood.” Dipper said quickly and Bill turned cheerful in a split second. “Good. Now, I didn't mean to sadden you. So, please, stop being sad!” Bill said with a pout and Dipper chuckled. “Only if you cuddle with me.” Dipper said with a grin and Bill's freckles turned a faint red. “Happily.” Bill said and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Dipper's torso. “But, can we do this in bed tho? It would be much more comfortable.” Bill asked and Dipper smiled as he rubbed his nose against Bill's nose.

“Agreed. But do we really have to let go?” He asked and Bill groaned. He didn't think of that part. “I guess we do. And if that's the case, can we sit like this for a little bit more? I don't wanna let go yet.” “We can stay like this forever if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite this, well more like add some things. I liked how I wrote it the first time, but there were a few things I didn't think about writing the first time that I added now.  
> I'm thinking of doing a version of this from Bill's POV, but I'll see how it goes and if I'll write it, I'll post it.


	3. Bill's POV

Bill rested his back against the wall and sighed. He looked around the empty room. God, how much he missed Dipper. He hadn't seen his “friend” in two years and it almost seemed as if Dipper was trying to avoid him. He always had an excuse as to why he couldn't come and he never answered Bill's calls. And it wasn't like Bill was even very insistent. 

He generally called once after he found out that Dipper wasn't gonna come and when his call wasn't answered he texted Dipper to call him when he can. Except no call ever came. He understood very well that Dipper didn't always have the time to answer the phone, but he couldn't quite believe it that he never could pay Bill at least a small call. Especially since he always had time, even if it was just one minute, to talk with anyone, but him. 

He was certainly hurt. He wondered what he did wrong every single night when he couldn't sleep, because Dipper not only wasn't by his side, but he was also mad at him. And he just couldn't take his mind off it. Even more so, he couldn't take his mind off all the wonderful moments he spend with Dipper.

He could remember the nights when neither of them could wind down so they went on the roof. Despite having a flannel on, Dipper was still somehow freezing. After the first time Bill learned to bring a jacket with him. And even with that jacket, Dipper still felt the need to cuddle up really close to Bill, in an attempt to get warmer. Bill could feel his freckles turning red whenever that happened. 

_“Well, I won't tell you. That's a story for another time.” Bill said, not really wanting to admit that he was thinking about Dipper. That would be an obvious sign that he had a crush on Dipper. Dipper sat closer and put his head on Bill's shoulder. “Want my jacket?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded. He let go of Bill without Bill even telling him and watched as Bill took off his leather jacket._

_Bill put the jacket around Dipper's shoulders and Dipper slipped his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. While the jacket was too big for Bill, but that didn't bother the demon, it was a perfect fit for Dipper. And Bill simply couldn't take his eyes off Dipper because he looked so good in leather. Dipper put his head back on Bill's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist. Bill's could practically feel his freckles getting more and more red each second as Dipper curled up against Bill._

_He didn't say anything tho. He just pulled Dipper even closer, because he was a masochist, which meant that he loved to make himself suffer. Because he was suffering in every second he and Dipper cuddled without being boyfriends. God, he had it so bad he could barely wrap his head around it. Eventually Dipper fell asleep and Bill didn't dare to move. He didn't want to bother Dipper._

He also remembered how he always saved Dipper and dismissed it as nothing. He didn't want to sound like he cared, especially as much as he did, mostly because he wasn't sure how Dipper was gonna take that. But Dipper always saw right through him and never took it as more than them being friends, however, Bill's fear was still there. Still, he had to listen to Dipper trying to get him to admit he cared, which he wasn't going to do. 

_“We both know you care about me, but I won't tell anyone if that's what you want. You can't let others you've gotten soft, I get it!” Dipper said, his hands raised as he backed up, before turning around and starting to run. So that's how Dipper saw the situation, Bill could live with it if he didn't have to confess his feelings to Dipper._

_Bill started chasing after Dipper, the two ducking trees and bushes. Dipper shot a look behind him and smiled at the demon. Bill's heart fluttered whenever that happened and he slowed down, giving Dipper an unfair advantage. Eventually Dipper got tired tho and laid down on the soft grass, Bill joining him as soon as he caught up._

_“Pinetree…” Bill muttered after a few seconds in which only Dipper's panting could be heard and the birds, which were only faintly in the background. “Yeah?” “Can I ask you something?” Bill asked, his voice soft, hoping it would mask the tremble from it. It seemed like it did the job done since Dipper didn't bring it up. “Yeah, sure.” Dipper said instead. “You can ask me anything.”_

_The sentence alone ruined Bill's momentum. He had a question already planned but now all he wanted to do was ask Dipper to be his boyfriend, which he knew he couldn't do. “Do you really enjoy my company?” He asked eventually, after a long silence, and for a few seconds Dipper only hummed, probably thinking about the best way to answer that question._

_“Of course I do! I love having you around! Why would you ask such a thing?” Dipper asked, and to Bill it seemed that Dipper found it rather silly that Bill would ask that. “I'm sorry if I ever did something that made you think I wasn't enjoying your company.” Dipper added quickly, as if to cancel his previous question. “You never did anything wrong. I just...couldn't believe that someone as amazing as you could enjoy MY company.” Bill said and that wasn't a lie, not in the slightest._

He remembered all the nights he couldn't sleep and Dipper who patiently helped him wind down. Depression could be a real bitch sometimes, but Dipper was nothing other than patient. There were, of course, the days in which Bill couldn't bring himself to get out bed, and Dipper always made sure that Bill was eating and getting fresh air. 

Whenever Bill needed to stay and check the door or the windows Dipper always sat right next to him and afterwards he would hug Bill tightly. He always put things back on their places, just how he found, because he wanted to make things easier for Bill. He also never questioned any of Bill's compulsions, not even once, because he knew that Bill just couldn't help it. 

_Bill checked the door for the 10th time and only then he could finally leave. He spun around on his heels and he was met by Dipper's warm hug. He didn't hug back, he just couldn't bring himself to do. Not only was he tired beyond anything in the multiverse, but now was emotionally exhausted. His compulsions were always such an emotionally draining task for him, but he had to do them._

_Dipper started rubbing Bill's back and Bill smiled, a shadow of a smile, but he smiled. It felt so good being in Dipper's arms. “Wanna get some rest?” Dipper asked softly, his voice just above that of a whisper, and Bill only sighed. “Yes, please.” He muttered before breaking the embrace. “I'll see you later.” Bill said and flashed a small smile at Dipper before going upstairs. Every step felt like a chore that he just simply couldn't do, although he had to._

_He flopped onto the bed as soon as he got into the room he was sharing with Dipper, he didn't even bother closing the door. He closed his eyes, finally he could get some sleep, but to his horror he couldn't fall asleep. It was one of those days and Bill just sighed, looking at the ceiling. He didn't have anything better to do until he relaxed enough to fall asleep._

_He wondered which was better: being miserable but feeling something, like he was in that moment, or being numb but longing for feelings. He knew that that question didn't have an answer tho. In that moment he would've preferred being numb rather than feeling the way he was feeling, but as soon as he would go numb he would desperately want to feel something, anything. He dropped the question with a sigh. He was bored, but was he really bored enough to ask himself such stupid questions?_

_He closed his eyes and turned on his side, trying to seem asleep since he heard steps. He knew very well to whom those steps belonged and he didn't want to worry Dipper, but he couldn’t trick Dipper, unfortunately for him. “I know you're not sleeping.” Dipper said as soon as he entered the room. Bill sighed and he sat up, looking at his friend. Dipper sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Bill's forehead._

_“I can't trick you, can I?” Bill asked, his voice monotone. At that point he gave up the act, it was just the two of them now and Dipper saw right through him, so why bother? “No, but you can try. And you know that I won't go to sleep until you are asleep, right?” Dipper asked, his expression soft and Bill nodded. “I know.”_

He then thought about how Dipper would come straight to Bill after a night of research, starting to tell Bill in detail everything he found out. Sure, Dipper looked tired, but the spark in his eyes and his smile were out of this world. Bill would just smile, and listen, although he already knew what Dipper was talking about very well. He just loved seeing Dipper beam like that. But then, Dipper would realize that Bill already knew all of that and it was up to Bill to cheer him up.

_Bill watched Dipper beam. Sure, he knew everything about the subject, but he loved seeing Dipper that happy and he simply couldn't bring himself to burst Dipper's bubble. So he kept listening, a smile on his face. But then, Dipper's face fell and so did Bill's. “But you already knew all of that, right?” Dipper asked, shielding his gaze away from Bill's. “I do.” Bill admitted, as much as he didn't want to._

_“Please don't be sad.” He added, knowing how much Dipper didn't like it when someone wasn't fully invested in what he had to say. Especially since Bill was fully invested in what Dipper was saying, despite already knowing the information. “I'll tell you more about it if you like.” He said softly and Dipper's entire being lit up. “Really?” Dipper asked and Bill nodded, a smile on his face. He just loved seeing Dipper that happy._

He remembered all the parties he convinced Dipper to go with him. Dipper wasn't really into it in the beginning, but Bill always knew how to make him loosen up. They would dance and drink, until they could barely stand. With every drink Dipper would closer and closer to him, until he would eventually sit on his tiptoes to kiss Bill. 

_Dipper leaned against Bill, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. He was so drunk, Bill told himself as he pulled Dipper slightly closer. He was about to ask Dipper to go home, but then Dipper sat on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Bill's. After his shock washed away, Bill pulled Dipper closer to him and kissed Dipper back. He couldn't refuse a kiss from Dipper, out of all people._

_The kiss was clumsy, it was clear that Dipper was both drunk and inexperienced, but Bill loved it anyway. That was the single moment when he realized that he didn't just have a crush, he was hopelessly in love with Dipper. Because, while Bill usually wanted much more in his partners than the drunken kiss Dipper was giving him, Dipper still managed to take his breath away._

_Dipper eventually pulled away, resting his head on Bill's shoulder and tracing his fingertips up and down Bill's spine. A chill went down Bill's back and he sighed. He had it so bad. “How about we go home?” Bill asked, his tone hushed and he only hoped that Dipper heard him.”And what are we gonna do home?” Dipper asked, a hiccup following and Bill giggled. “I don't know, whatever you like, I suppose.” Bill offered and he felt Dipper smirk against his skin. “I'd love that.” He practically purred in Bill's ear and Bill just couldn't help laughing because Dipper was one of those drunks and it was adorable._

Bill sat up and looked around the room. Dipper really brought life to the place because without him everything seemed dead, lifeless. He took one of Dipper's flannels fro, the closet and put it on. It definitely made him feel a bit more at ease. He wrapped it tightly around his body and he remembered the night he and Dipper snuck in the town pool.

In the days prior to that Dipper started teaching Bill how to swim and that was the first time Bill could actually do it. He was ecstatic at the very least. And he couldn't help it when he hugged Dipper tightly, humming along with the music from the background. Dipper fell asleep at that, which Bill found just endearing. It was quite a task to get Dipper out of the pool without waking him up, even if he was an all-powerful demon, but he did it.

_Bill curled up on the sunbed, Dipper flannel wrapped tightly against him. He managed to take Dipper out of the pool without waking him up and that was quite the achievement. He looked at a sleeping Dipper and he couldn't be more in love even if he tried. He looked at the way Dipper's chest rose and fell and he could feel the happiness radiating from Dipper. His dream must've been really nice._

_Bill just stood there for a while, not taking his eyes off Dipper for nothing in the world. He should wake Dipper up so they can go home before they got caught being there, but he didn't have the heart to. Around 4am tho, Dipper woke up himself. He sat up, looking at the towel Bill put over him to act as blanket, and then he looked around until he spotted Bill in the sunbed next to his own._

_“Morning sleepyhead! How did you sleep?” Bill asked, his tone soft and a smile on his face. “I slept well, thanks.” Dipper said rubbing his eyes, a yawn following. Dipper looked around one more time before turning to Bill and saying: “We should go back at the shack. It's getting late and we can't get caught. I don't want to heard Ford's lecture if we get caught. And most certainly I don't to hear him say that you talked me into doing this or dragged me with you or something that would make it seem as if it wasn't my decision and only mine to come here.”_

_“Sure thing.” Bill muttered and Dipper shot one more look at Bill. He didn't comment anything about the fact that Bill was wearing his flannel, not then, not after they got dressed and left. And Bill kind of glad because the flannel smelled just like Dipper and it was so warm, almost resembling its owner on that aspect._

Bill heard noise downstairs and he ran down the stairs, hopeful that it was Dipper that was causing all the noise. To his disappointment, it wasn't. And don't get him wrong, he really liked Mabel and was glad to see her, but he really, really to see Dipper. He stood in the back, next to the stairs, waiting for everyone to leave before he could do so aswell. He didn't know why, still it felt like the right thing to do.

Mabel spotted Bill after a bit and she ran up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Hey, Shooting Star!” Bill said, not very enthusiastic and Mabel noticed that right away. “Well, hello to you too! You don't seem really happy to see me, or anyone really!” She said as she pulled away and looked at Bill, who looked nothing but ok. “I'm really glad to see you…” 

“What happened, Bill?” She asked sternly. She learned from Dipper that the best way to get Bill to talk was by being blunt. “Uhm...do you know anything about your brother?” Bill asked, a bit reluctant to ask, hoping that Mabel won't take it the wrong way. Of course, Mabel did take the wrong way, well she wasn't wrong tho, it was just that Bill didn't wanna admit he had a crush on Dipper.

“Only that he was supposed to get here a few hours ago. And obviously, he isn't here. You miss him, right?” Mabel asked and Bill nodded. He really didn't want to talk about that, but if he learned one thing about the Pines twins was that they are both quite stubborn, one more than the other, one more willing to do morally ambiguous things to get his point across than the other.

“I haven't talked with him in 2 years, Shooting Star, I kinda miss him, I guess.” He said, trying his best to brush it off. “He didn't speak with you at all?” Mabel asked, shocked, and Bill only nodded. “That's just… wrong. He adores you, I don't see him going two days without talking with you let alone two years.” Mabel remarked and Bill wanted to laugh at that statement, but he refrained from doing so. “C’mon, Paz, I gotta talk with my brother!” Mabel said before dragging her girlfriend up the stairs with her.

Bill sighed relieved and then he darted back upstairs. He looked through Dipper's clothes, the flannel not satisfying him anymore. A royal blue sweater caught his eye and he put it on, putting the flannel and the shirt he was previously wearing in the closet. Dipper rarely ever wore that sweater, saying that the color didn't suit him, which Bill found to be bullshit.

He sat down, looking out of the window and tried to tune out everything around him. He didn't look at anything in particular, or he would've noticed a car he knew all too well park in front of the shack 10 minutes later. A bit after the car parked in front of the shack noise could be heard from downstairs again, but Bill didn't bother with it. His hopes of seeing Dipper and even more so, his hopes of Dipper talking with him were gone. He didn't even look away when the door of the room opened. 

“If you're looking for me, I am here.” Someone said and Bill turned his head, when he recognised the voice belonging to Dipper. “Hey, Pinetree!” He greeted with a smile, his whole being lighting up. He could barely contain his happiness. “Hey, Cipher! How is it going? I heard you were sulking because of me, is that true?” Dipper teased as he put his bags away and took off his jacket throwing it on the bed. He then walked up to Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, which made Bill even more happy. Dipper kissed Bill's cheek and all of Bill's worries washed away. “I was actually. I really missed you.” He said as he leaned in a bit closer, asking for a second kiss. Luckily, Dipper got the message and kissed Bill's cheek again.

“Does that mean that if let's say I would want a plate of pancakes made by you, you would do that for me?” Dipper asked sweetly and Bill chuckled, Dipper didn't change a single bit. “I don't know, do you want me to make you pancakes, Pinetree?” Bill asked and Dipper hummed softly, closing his eyes, and Bill just couldn't take his eyes off Dipper. “Maybe I do.” Dipper said and Bill smirked. ‘So that's how we’re gonna play, huh?’ He thought. 

“Then, maybe I'll make you some pancakes.” Bill said, putting an emphasis on maybe. Bill was aware that Dipper had him just where he wanted, but he just couldn't help it. He loved seeing Dipper happy. “Thank you!” Dipper said in the sweetest tone Bill thought he could muster. “Anything for you, Pinetree!” Bill said with a grin and Dipper slid his hands underneath Bill's sweater, resting his arms on the Bill's stomach.

“You're a thief! You know that, right?” Dipper asked and Bill laughed. “What did I steal?” “My sweater.” Dipper said venomously, but as he finished his idea his tone turned lovingly. “But it really suits you so you can keep it.” “Good, because I love it.” Bill said, a mischievous spark in his eye. God, how glad he was that Dipper was back!

“Pinetree?” Bill hummed seconds later, as there was still a few things he needed to talk about with Dipper. One thing in particular. Dipper muttered a yeah, letting Bill he can continue, which Bill did, not really happy to do so as he was very nervous. “Have you heard that your sister think you have a crush on me? It's silly isn't it?” Bill asked and Dipper tensed up, his eyes wide open. 

“Yea...silly…” Dipper said, growing nervous, but Bill didn't even noticed that over his own fears. “I mean if anyone had a crush on anyone it would be me on you.” Bill added and Dipper fell silent for a second. “What?” Dipper blurted out and Bill turned to look at Dipper. “Wait, you didn't know?” Bill asked, finding rather hard to believe such a thing, because he was aware of how painfully aware he made his crush on Dipper. He tried to hide it, but he knew he failed. Dipper shook his head. “I've had a crush on you since the last summer we spend together when you were 17. I thought I made it fairly obvious but I guess not.” Bill said and Dipper looked at him in awe.

“I think I might have a crush on you too.” Dipper said, his voice just above a whisper, and Bill's heart fluttering. “Really? For how long?” Bill asked, trying and failing to contain his happiness. “For as long as you do. I guess. I haven't thought of it, hoping that if I didn't think about it, it would go away and I wouldn't make things awkward between us and that I wouldn't have my heart broken.” Dipper said softly and Bill kissed his forehead. Guess he wasn't the only one who saw things that way.

“Pinetree,” Bill began, his tone soft, but changing as he continued speaking,”we literally had sex in the backseat of a car and cuddled in a pool, almost entirely naked, both of us. Also I'm pretty sure you can recall the way I cuddle you every time you're drunk. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. How couldn't you tell I have a crush on you?” Bill asked, thinking that for someone as smart as Dipper was, Dipper could be such an idiot sometimes. “Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me. Really stupid, actually. I...I'm sorry” Dipper admitted, his eyes downcast, and Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's for a brief second. He felt a bit bad for being so harsh, because after all, he didn't figure out that Bill had a crush on him, either, so he wasn't any better.

“Don't worry, I'm still figuring things out myself.” Bill muttered, his lips still pressed against Dipper's. And that was true. He wasn't as confused as a few years ago, but he still had questions about his own feelings and thoughts. “That doesn't excuse my poor judgement, if I can call it that. You're still figuring out things and I'm no help. I'm such a shitty friend!” Dipper said closing his eyes and Bill rolled his eyes. He cupped Dipper's face with his hands and made Dipper look into his eyes.

“If it wasn't for you I still would've thought I was broken because I didn't feel any sort of romantic attraction. You're great! And I love you! Not in a romantic way, but I still want to call you my boyfriend, it rolls off my tongue so nicely. And I want to go on all the dates I can with you, the more cheesy, the better. And I want all the cuddles and all the kisses and all the things that are considered romantic, and I want it all just with you.” Bill said with a soft smile, rubbing his nose against Dipper's. 

And all of that was true. Dipper has always been there for him ever since they decided to stop hating each other. Dipper was the reason Bill started being genuinely confident and not hiding his insecurities behind a mask of narcissism. But his expression turned harsh, his smile fading and shooting daggers out of his eye, and he added: “And if you ever leave like this again, without telling me a thing and without talking to me at all for 2 years, you're gonna be a dead man, Pines!” Because despite all the good things Dipper did for him, Dipper did leave him alone for 2 years without any justifications for his actions. For 2 years Bill wondered what he did wrong to deserve that and he wasn't going to let it slide. 

“Understood.” Dipper said quickly and Bill turned cheerful in a split second. “Good. Now, I didn't mean to sadden you. So, please, stop being sad!” Bill said with a pout and Dipper chuckled, which took Bill's breath away for a split second. “Only if you cuddle with me.” Dipper said with a grin and Bill's freckles turned a faint red. “Happily.” Bill said and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Dipper's torso. Dipper was warm, and he smelled like coffee and old books, just like Bill remembered and Bill felt like home in Dipper's arms. “But, can we do this in bed tho? It would be much more comfortable.” Bill asked, realizing how he didn't really think things through, and Dipper smiled as he rubbed his nose against Bill's nose.

“Agreed. But do we really have to let go?” He asked and Bill groaned. He didn't think of that part, and he most certainly wasn't ready to let go so soon. They had to make up for the 2 years of cuddles they missed. “I guess we do. And if that's the case, can we sit like this for a little bit more? I don't wanna let go yet.” “We can stay like this forever if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote the very same story from both, Dipper's POV and Bill's POV.  
> And somehow this part turned longer. But I do love Bill more so it's only to be expected that I write more about him.


End file.
